


Merry Christmas, Princess

by avoira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas DLC Bad Ending, Christmas DLC Unknown Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoira/pseuds/avoira
Summary: After helping the RFA throw a successful Christmas fundraiser, MC (Jin) returns to the apartment... to find Unknown waiting for her.





	Merry Christmas, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> 'TIS THE SEASON, I GUESS. 
> 
> Ever wondered what happened after that Christmas DLC "Bad" Ending with Unknown? Me too.

No matter how flustered she got, Jin never got the RFA apartment code wrong. Her fingertips were numb with the cold, but she still typed in each number on the security pad carefully until she saw the green light flash above the door handle. Seven joked about a lot of things, sure, but whatever the hell the special security system was – he didn’t joke about that. She might as well take him seriously in one regard. 

Jin smiled to herself, thinking of Seven. The hacking stunt with the fireworks had been cute, and very him. But she couldn’t help wishing that he’d been there himself. Along with a certain someone else. Curiosity still itched at the back of her mind, but she forced herself to forget about it. Christmas with the RFA had been perfect, and it was ungrateful to wish for more. Wasn’t it?

Jin let herself into the apartment and leaned back against the door with a tired sigh. With the hot chocolate Yoosung had given her in one hand, she reached for the light switch – but froze at the sound of rustling sheets. Her eyes narrowed, then widened. She raised the half-finished cup menacingly above her head. 

“Hello?”

There was a low chuckle, an amused laughed that increased in pitch until it grew almost manic. Jin inhaled sharply, and goosebumps erupted on her forearms. She knew that laugh, though she had only ever heard it through the phone. 

“ _Merry Christmas_ , princess.”

Jin flicked on the light. 

\---

Saeran lounged on Jin’s bed as if it were his own. He leaned back comfortably against the pillows with his hands laced casually behind his head. He hadn’t even bothered to remove his shoes. She wouldn’t be staying in the apartment for much longer, so it didn’t really matter what he did with her stuff, did it? With his lips twisted up in a smug smirk, he watched a jumble of emotions flash across her face – shock, confusion, wariness, curiosity. Intrigue. He had told her several times that he was coming to get her, but he couldn’t help but relish in the fact that he had caught her off guard. 

“You are –” The silly girl’s throat was so dry that she had to take a sip of her drink to clear it. He waited, impatient. “Unknown,” she finished. 

It wasn’t really a question, so Saeran didn’t bother to answer. Taking his time, he sat up and stood, pacing his way over to her until they stood perhaps a foot apart. He smiled down at her, knowing the expression was crooked. She swallowed nervously, but met his eyes. The poor girl was shivering. Had he left the window open, after he’d climbed in? No, it was much nicer to think that he was the one who put her on edge. 

“Look at you, princess. Wrapped up just like a little present.” He couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the large bow tied around her neck. Paired with her prim little skirt and ruffled top, she looked just like a doll. His mint-colored eyes trailed down her body for another moment before he reached forward and wound one of the ribbons of the bow around his finger. He then pulled – hard. The bow unraveled. “A gift for me, perhaps?”

“I might have worn this with you in mind,” Jin said.

God, was she being _coy_? Saeran didn’t usually appreciate surprises, but he could make exceptions. He snorted once. “But then you didn’t come,” she continued. “You weren’t at the event.” The obvious disappointment in her tone amused him.

His piercing laugh made Jin jump, and when he noticed, he only laughed harder. “You thought I’d go meet those idiots? At a lame event like that? No.” His expression sobered in an instant, and his hand shot up to cup her jaw, callused fingertips digging into her soft skin. Jin swallowed, and he smiled. “No, you’re much more entertaining. I only wanted to spend Christmas with you. Alone. And being at the event would have only gotten in the way of my plans, hm? _Hm?_ ” 

He felt her pulse quicken under his palm, and her breath came in audible little gasps. At the angle he was holding her jaw at, she had to press up onto the balls of her feet to keep the position from being painful. Even still, her soft brown eyes still held his gaze – brave girl. Her eyes grew half-lidded, and she _smiled_. 

“What plans?” Even though Jin’s voice was strained, the words fell from her lips in a playful purr. Her hand came up to wrap around his wrist, her fingertips sneaking underneath the pink cuff of his tuxedo jacket to curl teasingly against the skin of his forearm. “Will you show me?”

Saeran’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. God, she almost made it sound like a challenge. Well, he most certainly had plans – plans he had told her of already, plans of taking her with him to Paradise, plans of ruining the RFA from the inside out. Silly Jin had followed along with all his directions, always attentive to every instruction he gave in hacked chatrooms, broken texts, and staticky phone calls. 

But with her elevated heartrate, those damned bedroom eyes, and the way he could just feel her leaning towards him – was _this_ what she had always had in mind? All this time, _these_ were the plans Jin had dreamed up? Oh, that was rich. 

“Just admit it. You like me.” His grip on her softened, and he traced his fingertips lightly over her burning cheeks. “I can already tell you do, looking at your face. What are you thinking about in there?” He flicked her forehead hard enough to hurt, and Jin made a little noise of protest. He only grinned. “You do want to spend Christmas with me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” 

This was just too easy. 

Well, then. His mouth was on hers before she could reconsider. With one hand he knocked the empty cup from her grasp – whatever she had been drinking, it made her lips taste blessedly sweet. His fingers formed in a fist in her long unbound hair, and he wrenched her head back for easier access. Immediately he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past her lips to tangle with hers, and he chuckled into her mouth when he felt more than heard her noise of surprise. But she was quick to respond. After the moment of shock had passed, he felt her press herself flush against his front, her fingers grasping onto the straps he wore under his jacket. She tugged, pulling herself closer. He could lose himself in this, if he wanted to. She was tempting, distracting. Distracting him. 

Distracting him.

Saeran pulled away with a jerk, leaving Jin to stumble clumsily forward. His mint-colored eyes were hooded as he studied her, though his lips turned up in amusement to see her pout in confusion at the loss of him. Greedy girl. She reached up to boldly grab the lapel of his jacket, presumably to pull his face down to hers again. He caught her wrist easily and wagged one finger in front of her nose. “Naughty. Stay still.”

He directed her hand back down to her side before he reached again for the damned ribbon still hanging around her neck. His lips twisted into a crooked smile, and he kept his gaze trained on hers as he slowly began to tighten the ribbon. He could tell when it became uncomfortable for her to breath. Jin stood a little straighter, breathed a little shallower, and her brows came to knot together in a perplexed wrinkle in the middle of her forehead. But she didn’t move.

Saeran regarded her with a lazy smile. “Do you trust me?”

“No,” she breathed.

He barked laugh. “Smart girl.” He paused. “Are you scared of me? Are you scared… of what might happen? You shouldn’t have contacted me if you’re scared of me. You were the bold one.”

Jin took a long, slow breath in before she responded. “I don’t trust you, but I’m not scared of you. And I still want you.”

God, she didn’t know how idiotic she sounded. She probably didn’t know how sexy she sounded, either, with her voice all breathy with the pressure of the ribbon still on her throat. He observed the flutter of her pulse on the side of her neck, watched the way her doe-eyes followed each of his movements. But even now, she still followed his instructions – she did not reach for him again, did not move.

Saeran suddenly grinned wolfishly as the hilarity of the situation dawned on him. The RFA thought that they had Jin the in palm of their hand. But she made it obvious that he was the one in control. 

He tightened the ribbon again.

But only for a few heartbeats. Just when Jin began to gasp, Saeran let the ribbon fall slack and unthreaded it from the loops of her shirt. “I will make this an unforgettable Christmas for you, hm, princess? I’m taking you to Paradise.” He pressed the ribbon to Jin’s eyes. His fingertips skimmed softly over her eyelids before his hands wrapped behind her head and tied the ribbon into a tight knot, holding it in place. He waved a hand in front of her face, and when she didn’t flinch, he was satisfied. Silly Jin. “I’m taking you to Paradise,” he said again, deliberately, to convince himself, “…after I’ve had my fun.”

She perked up at that. Oh, she had no idea. But, surprising him again, she ventured, “What do I call you?” 

He hissed – a sharp inhale of breath. An impatient sound. When he spoke again, his mouth was next to her ear, his breath hot on the side of her neck. 

“Saeran.”

He saw how her mouth began to curl, saw the little inhale she took before she tried to speak. But he wasn’t read to hear his name from her lips. He bent again to capture her mouth with his own, growling low in the back of his throat. He had startled her again. With the ribbon over her eyes acting as a blindfold, he had surprised her with his nearness, and the kiss caught her off guard. But not for long. She reached up to twine her hands behind his neck in an effort to be closer to him, and her tongue traced the curve of his bottom lip before she bit down, tasting him. Saeran had no right to be as pleased as he was with Jin’s eagerness, but he couldn’t deny that her need to be near to him, to be touched by him, was just so fucking _satisfying_. 

Without warning, he leaned to cup her ass in his hands and lifted her up so that her face was level with his. Obediently, Jin tightened her grip on him and crossed her ankles together behind his back. “Good girl,” he breathed into her ear, trailing kisses down her neck before biting hard into the skin above her collarbone – Jin gasped. He hoped it bruised. 

He set her down on top of her desk, untangled himself from her arms and legs, and took four steps back. He watched with a dark amusement as Jin waved an arm blindly through the air, reaching for him. She began to stand, but Saeran tsked under his breath. She paused. “No, no,” he said. “Stay there, princess.” She visibly deflated, and he let out a high-pitched laugh before stretching one hand out to her. “Give me your phone.”

For once, Jin hesitated, and Saeran’s expression grew cloudy. But he shouldn’t have worried; she was his. She drew her phone out of a hidden pocket in her skirt and offered it out to him. He took it and only took a moment to glance through her notifications before he was finished. The RFA didn’t realize anything was amiss. Yet. Saeran set the phone on the bookcase behind him. 

Jin was reaching for him again, twisting her head around to see if she could hear him. Impatient, was she? “Saeran?”

At the sound of his name, he felt as if electrical currents passed under his skin, and it took all of his strength not to stalk over to her and devour the rest of her. He swallowed. Counted ten heartbeats (he could hear the thud of his own pulse in his head). Casually, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall opposite from her. 

“Unbutton your top, won’t you, princess?”

Jin’s lips curled into a coy little smile. “You don’t want to?”

He bit off a curse. Patience, Saeran. “I want to watch you do it.”

With movements that were agonizingly slow, Jin undid her top button by button. Saeran paced as he watched her, mostly because he enjoyed seeing her blindly turn her head from side to side, wondering at his exact location. Eventually, she shrugged out of the ruffled blouse entirely and let out a quiet sigh. Then, without waiting for a prompt, she released the clasp of her bra. Saeran thought he heard a dull roaring in the back of his head. He padded towards her silently, the carpet muffling his footsteps. Jin reached back for the zipper of her skirt. 

“Not the skirt.” Saeran’s tone was dangerously low. Jin’s head jerked towards him immediately, and she reached for him. “Stop!” Saeran barked. And then, deceptively gentle, he murmured, “Stay still.”

He began by pinching her chin, turning her head this way and that. His hand then wandered downwards, the pad of his thumb tracing down the column of her throat and passing between her breasts. Then, he smoothed his palms down her shoulders and her arms before gripping her fingertips. He moved to cup her breast in one hand, and then pinched her nipple, hard. Jin gasps, and then shudders, and Saeran bites back a grin. He continued on this way, exploring her skin as if he were the one blindfolded, and could only see her through touch. But his neon-bright eyes were lit with interest, and he reveled in the sight of her shivering in the wake of his caresses. He squeezed her thighs as his hands passed over them, and then slid his fingers beneath the hem of her skirt.

Jin was squirming, now, and biting back soft whimpers as Saeran’s fingers traced slow circles on the inside of her thigh. When he ran one finger over her slit through the lace of her panties, he had to bite down onto Jin’s shoulder to keep himself from laughing at her. “So wet for me,” he breathed, his tone mocking and awed at once, “And I’ve barely even touched you.” Jin simply bucked her hips forward, closer to where his fingertips hovered over her heat. This time, Saeran allowed himself a dark chuckle, and withdrew his hand from under her skirt. 

“Open your mouth,” he commanded quietly. When she obeyed, Saeran slipped his middle finger past her lips, and she sucked. His breath hitched in his throat as her tongue curled around his finger, her lips pursed around his knuckle, causing him to wonder what else she might – 

He could feel his cock stirring to life, pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants. 

He let out a ragged gasp and jerked his hand back, waiting only for a few breaths before sliding his hand beneath her skirt again. They couldn’t stay here for much longer; the RFA would question her silence, before long, and the damned redhead would discover his meddling with the security cameras. Saeran had to take Jin to Paradise – in more ways than one. He would watch her break to pieces before him, in this apartment, and then he would steal the princess away. She would have her Merry Christmas and her Happily Ever After. He snorted at the idea of it. 

There was no more time for teasing. This time, he slid the crotch of her panties aside and pressed two fingers inside of her without warning. A gasp tore from Jin’s lips, and she dug her fingers into Saeran’s chest to steady herself. His fingers curled against her walls before withdrawing to circle her clit slowly – and then faster. When he slid his fingers past her entrance again, Jin arched herself forward, her hips rolling in time with his movements. 

“You like that, don’t you, princess?”

“Yes, Saeran, _please_ –“

Saeran interrupted her by pushing her back roughly onto the desk, black-painted nails digging into the flesh of her shoulder. He continued to fuck her with his fingers as he bent to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. When he felt her fingers tangle in his bleached hair, felt her muscles tighten and her limbs twitch with her approaching orgasm, Saeran growled wordlessly and increased his pace. 

He bit and kissed a trail up her skin until his lips were hovering over her ear. “Please, what?”

Jin turned towards his voice, and her tone was husky and strained when she answered. “Please don’t stop,” she begged. 

A high-pitched laugh tore from his throat, and Saeran watched as goosebumps erupted over Jin’s forearms. He withdrew his hand immediately from her folds, and she cried out in protest. So close. He had her _so close_.

But he was in control. 

Using both hands now to pin her to the desk, Saeran leaned in close. “Don’t tell me what to do.” Before she could respond, Saeran clapped a palm over her mouth. With his free hand, he pulled the ribbon from her eyes and tossed it aside. Jin blinked for a moment, dazed, before her gaze locked in on his. He raised an eyebrow at her, taunting, and took a step back. 

This time, he didn’t put on the little teasing strip-show that she had. Instead, he made quick work of his belt and had his cock free of the restraining fabric of his pants within heartbeats. He had enjoyed watching Jin squirm beneath him, but at this point, the only need he could think of was his own. As he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, Jin groaned out his name through clenched teeth.

He reached forward, gripped her jaw again. Brought her face close to his. Although his touch was rough, his tone was sugar sweet and dripping with honey. “Do you want me inside of you, princess?”

“Please, Saeran,” she breathed. “Fuck me.”

With one quick stroke he’s buried inside of her, and at the feeling of her so tight around him, Saeran inhaled sharply. For a long moment he held himself there, taking a breath to adjust to the feel of her as he gathered both of her wrists in one hand. When he pressed himself into her again, he slammed her wrists onto the desk above her head, pinning them. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he hissed, pressing a burning kiss to her jawline, “Until I’m done with you.”

His free hand raked down Jin’s side until it settled onto her hip, and his fingers dug into her skin painfully, holding her still as he thrusted into her again and again. Jin arched into him, using her leverage with her legs wrapped around him to press him even deeper inside her. And with the way she bucked her hips up to meet him each time – Saeran thought he saw stars. 

Already he could feel pressure building with his inevitable release, and his strokes became sloppy and more frantic. But he’d be damned if he wouldn’t watch Jin come apart beneath him first. 

As soon as he released his hold on her wrists, Jin’s hands came up to thread through his hair and rake burning lines down his back. Saeran bit back a growl. One hand skated across her abdomen to knead into her breast, plucking and pinching at her hardened nipple. With his other hand, he reached down and began to rub quick, hard circles around her clit with his thumb, goading her closer and closer to the orgasm he knew wasn’t very far away.

“Is that it, princess? Are you going to come for me?”

That was enough to send her tumbling over the edge. Jin whimpered his name into the soft skin of his neck as she came, leaving her shivering and gasping, her walls fluttering around his cock. “Good girl,” he panted. It was impossible to control himself after that, and after a few more forceful thrusts, he was gone. He clenched his teeth against a shuddering moan as his orgasm crashed through him, spilling his pleasure inside of her. 

It’s in the moments of silence after, while they’re both dazed in the aftermath, that Saeran realized that Jin’s phone had been buzzing insistently for several minutes. Cursing under his breath, he shoved himself away from Jin tucked himself painfully back into his pants. He swiped the phone from the bookshelf and held the screen near to his face.

Saeran saw red. 

Eleven missed calls from 707. 

Eighteen missed calls from Yoosung, four from Jaehee, and so on. The RFA was panicking, and Saeyoung was already on his way to the apartment, likely with Jumin’s security guards not far behind. They had caught him – they could tell he had hacked into the apartment. Saeran strung together a line of curses so colorful that Jin gasped, “What’s wrong?”

It was a wonder the phone didn’t break in half in Saeran’s grasp. His eyes darted from the naked girl sprawled out before him to the window that was still open next to the bed. Damn it all.

“Our Christmas will have to wait, princess.” He barely managed to keep his rage out of his tone. 

“You’re leaving?” She had the audacity to sound hurt. More quietly, she murmured, “Don’t go.”

He sighed impatiently and moved to tangle his hand in her hair again. His kiss was bruising and rough, and when he pulled away, he bit her bottom lip so hard he hoped he drew blood. “I’ll come back for you soon, princess,” he growled over his shoulder, already halfway to the window. He was quick to crawl through, but before he shut it closed, he paused to blow Jin a mocking kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Jin. You better not forget me.”

He shut the window and was gone.


End file.
